The American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists (ACOG) completed a strategic plan for the ACOG Integrated Academic Information Management System (IAIMS) during the two-year planning phase of the project. The strategic plan includes an information policy, list of assumptions, personnel requirements, executive summary of the needs assessment surveys, and an implementation plan for the ACOG IAIMS project. The mission of the ACOG IAIMS plan is to identify the core of knowledge necessary for the practice of obstetrics and gynecology,structure and put it in electronic form, integrate it into a national ob/gyn information network, prepare Fellows to use it, and disseminate this core of knowledge in appropriate forms. The overall goal is that by 1992 all ACOG members will be able to communicate with and receive membership services via an electronic network. The four project objectives are: I. Assist health care practitioners and their staff to become information and computer literate by 1992 in order t :,access the proposed network; II. Define an integrated database, incorporating relationships between elements of medical knowledge, which will assist health care !,practitioners to provide the best and most current patient care, and which also will provide the framework for lifelong medical education; III. Create an integrated, interactive system that enables the health care professional to communicate electronically with ACOG and to obtain membership services; and IV. Serve as a model for medical information integration at a medical specialty organization level. During the model phase of the IAIMS project, ACOG will develop and test the specific projects listed under each objective. Under this IAIMS project, ACOG - a national medical specialty society - will reach out nationwide to 27,000 physicians and 20,000 nurses with an obstetric-gynecologic knowledge base accessible by electronic communication.